All Hell Breaks Loose: Regression
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: White is MIA, and negotiations with the Government are going well. But as always something's bound to mess things up.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, or the characters.

**All Hell Breaks Loose: Regression**

**Prologue**

The whole of TC command was silent, not a single person dared to breath as static filled the cavernous room. Mole's mouth hung open in utter shock, the cigar had dropped long ago from lack of grip but he could careless as he stared disbelievingly at the grainy screen.

The eerie silence however didn't stop at command, it was as if the whole of TC knew what had occurred and stopped, remaining silent contemplating what it meant. The only one in motion was Dalton, running through the streets, occasionally bumping it stagnant transgenic, not sparing them an apology or stopping his velocity. His throat was clogging up, and his eyes teary, whether for the news or the wind whipping his face harshly he didn't know, all he knew was that he couldn't stop.

Nicole's legs couldn't hold her up anymore, and she didn't fight it as they gave in and collapsed underneath her. Her eyes stung as tears quickly filled them, and fell on there on volition, her breathing became rapid. She couldn't breathe, she was trying so hard but she couldn't catch a breath. Clawing at her throat she tried to breath but she couldn't. Only when arms, encircled her trembling body and hands stilled her frantic action, did she allow the sob to break free, and the tears out even more profusely. The scream she let out reverberated through the room, and everyone knew that it was true.

The death grip on the table was the only thing keeping Max steady, and not breaking down like Nicole. She couldn't break, it wasn't real. It just wasn't! She wanted to cry, wanted to scream but, it wasn't real. Those things only happened when it was real, but it wasn't. He wasn't-

Why was everyone standing around doing nothing? Why wasn't Max saying anything? "Why aren't you doing anything?" Dalton walked to Max and asked her, his voice wasn't breaking, because they could still do something he was still out there. When he didn't get a response from the female, he repeated, his tone rising slightly, "Why aren't you doing anything?" his fist banging the table in demand. How could she just waste precious minutes standing there, looking stupid when he could be out there dying. Again she didn't answer, she didn't even acknowledge his presence, and he couldn't stand it. He pushed her, and watched her fall to the floor without fight or resistance.

Joshua was the only one capable of motion. Able to get there before, the young transgenic let out his anger and frustration out on the wrong person. But even though his legs were off the ground, the teen continued fighting to get his point across. "He's not dead, and you aren't doing anything to help him!" Dalton yelled trying to break free, of Joshua's strong hold.

Max wasn't capable of speech, of hearing, of movement or energy to even push herself up off the floor. She just lay there on the floor with Dalton's screams in the background like white noise. She needed to think of ways to get to him, and bring his ass back, because he wasn't dead damn it! Alec. Wasn't. Dead.

**TBC**

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._

_More soon_


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, or the characters.**

_A/N: Thanks for those who read and reviewed._

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Fill me in," Alec sighed, in utter satisfaction as he sunk in to his trusted chair. He needed all the comfort he could get, if he was hustled into a meeting this early into his arrival. Seriously, it was only 24 hours what could have possible gone wrong to warrant attention, before he could get over the jet lag. "And if it's anything to do with roller boy or Max, I don't want to hear It." he really wasn't in the right frame of mind to handle Max and Logan drama.

"Brynes, Hoyt and Cage, have been active since Friday," Fox decided he'd be the one to break the bad news to his friend. It was a given that if any of the Familiars became active, then trouble was sure to follow and its name was White.

So much for a cat nap, "Does Max know?" Alec asked, wanting to know how much still needed to be handled. Brynes was pretty harmless, in the sense that any trouble he could cause was probably manageable, as for Hoyt and Cage, when in their prime of destruction, they could make Transgenics think reindoctrination was barely a slap. Combine those two with White and you have a gigantic pain in the ass for Alec.

"She's been swamped with General Kent since you've been away, so we haven't told her yet." Luke was the one to answer, as he brought Alec all the photographic and textual evidence they had found. It hadn't been his idea to keep Max in the dark about it, but he'd complied because Cage was the last thing she needed to deal with after the last time.

Would Max be pissed off about being kept in the dark, most definitely? Would she blame him for it, probably? Did it add to the headache that was about to come on? Hell yes. "How active?" flipping through the folder, but unable to make any sense of it, his mind just too tired. It would stay that way until his ass got a bed, and had blacked out for at least 4 hours.

"Brynes' purchased an old military installation out near McCord Air Force base, as well as become the chief stakeholder for Rainer Research institute," Fox pulling out the necessary visual evidence from the abandoned file. He wasn't oblivious to Alec's exhaustion, but facts were they needed to nip this in the bud and fast. "All seems to be above board with them, but we're keeping an eye on both compounds."

"What about Hoyt and Cage?" Not happy about the fact that Fox began with Brynes, instead of the two radicals. Buying a military installations and research institutes was big, but he also knew what kind of damage Hoyt and Cage were capable of and it was beyond horrendous.

Alec was definitely onto him. "They were meeting with someone, twice Brynes' was along for the ride. Turns out mystery man is none other than Dr. Wyatt." From the clenching of Alec's jaw, it was easy to assess that he'd gotten the bad news loud and clear. No-one had distrusted that sleazy bastard more than Alec, but at the time they had no other options but to trust him.

Sometimes he wished giving Max the benefit of the doubt didn't come back to bite him in the ass. But he couldn't really blame her, with Wyatt's clear history and Logan's backing of the man, it was a losing battle to argue with her. When he found that bastard he was going to rip him limb from limb, "What was his excuse."

"Nothing. By the time we got to his clinic he was already dead, no brainer who got to him first," Nicole finally broke her silence. She usually loved to prove Max wrong, but on this one, she just couldn't point a finger because they'd all accepted her decision even though they were against it from the start.

Now, it was quite possible Familiars' had Max's and countless other transgenic medical records. Not forgetting a research institute and military installation. It was now certain, those bastards were planning something and if the stolen medical records and research institute were anything to go by, it was biologically linked. "Did they take anything?"

"These are pictures from the second last meeting they had," Nicole, pointed out, "Cage walks in without briefcase, and 30 minutes walks out with briefcase. Wyatt wasn't exactly a rich guy, so I'm guessing it wasn't a payoff." unable to keep the sarcasm from her voice. She was a smart mouth not her fault; she blamed the genes since her big brother was the biggest smart ass around.

Alec was biting his thumbnail, meaning he was thinking something else. "What's going on in your head princess?" Mole was the one to vocalize what everyone was thinking

"Are we sure that Wyatt was the guy they were meeting," he asked, pacing because it got him thinking more fluidly. "How come after all those meeting and being virtually a shadow, Wyatt gets careless on the last one?"

"So what you saying all the other times were someone else?"

He knew it sounded a lot like he was defending Wyatt, but something just didn't add up. First, like he said, why would he be a sneaky and cautious slime ball for all the meetings, but flake out on his stealth on the last one? And if he was collaborating with them the whole time, why would they kill him? The guy had a lot of knowledge on transgenic physiology, and would probably be asset rather than liability. "It's possible," was his muttered response as he left them mentally for a few seconds, before returning in solider mode. "Nicky go talk to Clemente, see if he can let you in on Wyatt-"

"-What's up with Wyatt?" Max voice filled the room. "And why the hell is there a meeting I don't know about?"

It was bound to happen, but he didn't think shit would hit the fan this early in the game. "Mole, Fox, Luke could you guys give us a minute," might as well get over and done with it.

***

"Would you quit yelling Max," massaging his forehead, hoping to get rid of some of the tension. It took about oh; a second after Alec finished telling the events, before the violence started. The smack upside the head was even harder than usual, combined with the yelling, his head was about to explode.

Max stopped pacing, and glared, "it's either shout or kick your ass."

"Maxie be reasonable, how the hell is _this, _my fault? I just got here; I've been dealing with hard headed jackass for the last 24 hours, just like you've been doing. So we're sailing the same boat." His statement could either get him hit again, or calm her down some. He doubted the latter but, hey a guy could hope right.

Surprisingly she deflated, letting go of a deep breath and stopping the pacing. "So what are you thinking?" ready to go back to being rational. The only reason she'd lashed out, was because she was pissed at being kept in the dark, and Alec was the closest target.

"About Wyatt, or Ed, Edd and Eddy?"

Max rolled her eyes, but elaborated anyway. "Both."

"With Wyatt it's either he double crossed us and got double crossed in return, or we gravely misunderstood the guy which I hardly doubt," a glare was of course his reward for the dig at Max's trust in the guy. "As for Brynes, Cage and Hoyt… they are White's sidekicks, so if they are scrambling it's likely they are preparing a welcome home party for daddy.

"Have the hot properties been checked out?"

"Fox already handled it, nothing out of the ordinary but they've set up surveillance just to be on the safe side."

Something was fishy, but Max couldn't put her finger on it. "These purchases were just to open to not be planted, pretty boy, this smell too much like a set up."

He agreed with her logic, "it could be a distraction, or it could be legit but keeping an eye out wouldn't hurt."

***

"I hope you're calling with good news, Cage," was the greeting he received once the other side picked up.

"Wyatt got jumpier than we thought, but we took care of him," flipping through the files, Cage allowed himself to smile, "We secured what we needed, so everything's going according to plan."

"Good. How are things going on Hoyt's end?"

"He found something in Canada, turns out you were on to something after all."

"And the girl?"

"We have someone keeping an eye on her, ready to move when needed."

"Are they on to you?"

"Well they think they are."

"Very well," a sigh came through the receiver, "Don't call me again until you are through with your task."

Cage nodded, "of course. Fen'stol."

"Fen'stol."

_TBC_

_This as you can tell are events that led up to the prologue. if anything is confusing please ask i'll be happy to clarify. And as always..._

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._

_More soon_


	3. Chapter 2: Nothing Lasts Forever

Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, or the characters****.**

_**A/N: **thank you for the review and everyone who read, much appreciated_

**Chapter 2: Nothing Last Forever**

Four days and there was still no change in the situation. Okay, maybe there was but it was a given. Wyatt's death was of _natural causes_, if you could call a heart attack in a pretty health conscious forty year old, natural. It was smart, to make it look _natural _and since there was no evidence of foul play or drugs in his system the police had nothing to go on. Clemente even investigated Cage, Hoyt and Bryne, as a favor to them, but all bastard came out clean with air tight alibis.

Of course, Fox's and Nicole's initial sweep of the place had pretty much confirmed their fears, Max's records that the _good _doctor had were gone, as well as records belonging to five other transgenic. However, the one's left behind, were now safely back in Val's hands at the TC Med centre.

Their surveillance on both the research and military compounds revealed that none of the Familiars had been anywhere near the compounds, so there was no way in retrieving the info before it did any harm. In addition, Hoyt had fallen off the face of the earth and Brynes activities consisted of opposing all negotiations _like a patriot _and playing house with his wife and kid.

"Got anything new?" Alec asked, hoping maybe Luke and Dix were having better luck at locating Hoyt and Cage.

Luke sighed, disappointed he didn't have better news for the leader, "Cage is still MIA, as well as Hoyt, Brynes on the other hand, is following his routine like clockwork."

"Let me know when you get something new," a tired sigh escaped him before he could stop it. This was turning out to be an even bigger pain in the ass than he'd first anticipated, and the fact that DC wanted him back there again for more negotiation talks just wasn't helping.

Max was still handling talks on the local end, so he could rarely depend on her. Which wasn't such a bad thing since, her and Hoyt had a rather nasty history that Max had only recently began healing from. As much as she tried to _pull an Alec_, as everyone called it, and say she was alright he could see right through her façade. It scared her that Hoyt wasn't dormant anymore, in fact the nightmare she refused to admit to had come back full force. The last thing he need was her reliving her nightmarish experience with that cruel bastard. So, as much as it was taxing to oversee the operation and handle talks at the capital, he did it with no complaints. He was after all co-leader and it was his responsibility to take over when Max wasn't able to.

"You look like you could use a stiff drink," Nicole voice broke through his internal contemplating, as she handed him a coffee and plopped down on the sofa in his office.

He'd given up on coffee a long time ago, since all and any coffee made in TC always had a peculiar metallic taste that wasn't exactly pleasant. But Nicole always managed to get him the best tasting coffee when he really needed it, and that was the only reason he trusted it enough to take a sip. "Coffee hardly qualifies as a stiff drink," he commented. Yeah, his little sister knew how to make a good cup of coffee. "But knowing you Nicky, you're coffee peddling comes with strings attached. What's up." savoring the coffee he would probably have to pay up with a favor, not that Nicole really needed to bribe him to get her big brother to do anything for her.

"Can't a girl just make her big brother coffee without being accused of bribery?" her defense was weak because, facts were her brother could always see right through her. Sometimes she really wished she could get one over the guy.

"Spill it."

"Today I promise, there are no strings attached," her hazel-green bore into Alec's, to show she was being nothing but sincere, "I'm just…" she really hated being vulnerable, especially when Alec had a boat load of issues to worry about, "I'm worried about you okay. You've barely sleep in the last four days, and that cat nap you took three days ago doesn't count so don't even go there Al. You look like crap-"

"-Wound a guys pride why don't you-" Alec interjected feigning hurt at her look like crap comment.

But Nicole was on a roll and no way was she going to let him side track him now, "-I get we are in crisis mode here, and you want Max minimally involve which I'm not disputing, given what that twisted son-of-a-bitch did, but even for a Transgenic and excellent CO, you're heading fast toward running yourself to the ground."

"And here I thought I was the overbearing sibling," he didn't want to worry Nicole, he didn't, but he had a responsibility as a leader to handle things, which sometimes took more out of him. But judging from the grey that was over powering the green in her irises, she was pissed and determined, two thing that meant -

"Dude don't make me drop kick you."

Rolling his eyes, she was just like clockwork. "Nic-" he began his _I'm always alright_ speech, but was cut off by the ring of his cell phone, which he obviously couldn't ignore even if he wanted to. There was no number displayed on the screen but the word 'withheld', which meant whoever was calling wanted their number unknown. "Hello?"

"494," Alec stomach fell as he recognized the voice, "I'm guessing you already know who this is?"

His jaw clenched, and a feral light sparkled in his eye, which got Nicole on edge wondering who was on the other end. His reactions when Logan called was normally just mild annoyance, but that expression on his face and the tensing of his shoulders made her certain that whoever was on the other end would have been down for count if he was in the room. "Of course Brynes', but don't you think it kind of juvenile to hide your number?" At that she quickly wrenched the phone from Alec's hand and quickly put it on speaker phone.

"We both know you're scum are tracking my phone calls, and fact is you wouldn't have picked up if you knew it was me calling."

_Yeah think? _Alec thought sarcastically, but kept his voice neutral, "I'm guessing you didn't call for a friendly chat, so what do you want."

"Now, now 494, I'm sensing a little hostility in your tone? You can relax, I call in peace."

"And Ames just asked me to prom," sarcasm and anger dripped from Alec's tone, "cut the bullshit and skip right to the part where you tell me what you want."

"Simple. I want a meeting, just you and me to talking."

"What will we be discussing on this little date?"

"I think you know," Alec resisted a growl, "Warehouse 56, the side facing the pier, 8pm. Come alone."

***

"…are we really going to go round and round in circles again," Max asked. "It's the 15th time you've used that as excuse. It's already been established that 493 committed the crime and not 494. Even your own supposed evidence has worked against you. Further breakdown of the sample showed a clear distinction between the blood found on the scene, which was 493, and 494's volunteered sample. So why don't we get to the real reason why you are opposing this agreement so strongly, _Senator _McKinley?" it hurt to have to remember the past involving Ben, but it wasn't fair that Alec was accused of a crime he didn't admit.

McKinley could barely keep the disgust from reflecting on his face, but knew keeping up with appearances was crucial. No matter how much the genetic scum tried to rile him. It was no longer a secret that 452 and the rest of the freaks knew he was a Familiar, due to White's last offensive against them, but they couldn't act on the knowledge because who could truly believe_ them_ over him? "I'm just trying to point out the volatile nature that your _people _may sometime possess. You may argue that all living in TC are sane but, how do we know that they may at anytime revert to animal instinct and kill?"

She was feeling a little of those animal instinct coming along right now… telling her to beat the victorious smirk of that bastard face, but she restrained herself. This wasn't about her; it was about all Transgenics and their freedom. So, to prevent blowing up, she instead addressed General Kent, "General Kent, you've commanded troops to barricade us in TC for close to three years. Have we ever under any circumstance, launched any volatile attack against your men? Have we so much as tried to disturb the peace? I believe we haven't, even you General thanked as for assisting you three years ago when the crime levels had risen to an extreme level. Our demands aren't that extreme."

Dr. Megumi Hollander, who'd recently won the governor seat, was next to speak. "Your demands are certainly not extreme, my only concern is integration of your people with our own. It isn't hidden that the general public still fear and hold certain hostility toward you. We have barely recovered tranquility and peace in our city after being overrun by criminals; I fear integration will destabilize what we've achieved. That is the only reason I don't quite fully support this legislation. How can you assure me, Ms. Guevara that peace will remain if I support it?"

"My people are comfortable exactly where we are, and I doubt any of them would like to leave it. My people just want freedom Governor Hollander, and if it means staying in Terminal city, so be it. I also know another concern for all of you is mixing, we can't control that on either side, but you've already made provisions for that in the agreement."

Marissa Sheppard, the junior senator for Washington State was next, "I think all of us have exhausted every conceivable question and it time for us to take a vote. If General Kent and Ms. Guevara could be so kind as to step out so we can take a vote."

As instructed, Max and General Kent stepped out onto the hallway awaiting the verdict.

***

After much argument, Nicole had agreed to stay back in TC and help out with whatever Max needed and in return, Fox would accompany him to the meeting. Normally, Fox and Nicole could barely agree on anything, but on Alec going alone to the meeting, they were perfect team players. Of course Nicole, added an, _I'll kick your blond ass like you wouldn't believe, if Alec so much as comes back with a hair out of place, _to Fox just before they left. Truth was he had still been debating on whether to show up for the meeting, but decided it was a must go when Nicole offered to be back up. And since, it was a go he definitely needed back up, usually it would be a tossup between Max and Fox depending on the danger level, but this was unanimously Fox, since he didn't want Max involved.

They obviously arrived early to ensure that they weren't being set up, and it was more suspicious when there sweep come out clean. But contemplation time was over when a black Mercedes Compressor pulled up to the warehouse at exactly eight on the frigging dot. Someone was eager.

"I'm glad that you didn't keep me waiting, 494," Brynes smiled, his grey eyes trained solely on Alec but aware of the other transgenic standing close by. "But I'm not surprised that you broke the gentleman's agreement and brought company."

Alec allowed himself to smirk, if there was one thing he enjoyed was taunting the enemy, and even tonight as on edge as he was, that little source of amusement wasn't something he was giving up. "Just like you didn't bringing your girlfriend to this soiree? I know you're into the kinky stuff of _feel no pain_, but a threesome is a little extreme don't you think?" his smirk grew when he saw a look of disgust pass the Familiars' face. "Which flavor of the week did you bring this time, Monday girl, Hoyt and Friday girl, Cage?"

Fox had to fight hard not to smile at Alec's antics, because if there was someone who could piss off an adversary just by using words, it had to be him.

"Why don't we refrain from the stupid comments, you punk?"

"Did I strike a nerve?" the smirk turning to a satisfied. "Or is it Amesy?"

As if sensing he what the transgenic was trying to do, he calm himself down. "Let me just get to the reason why we're here. My wife is upset-"

"Why, can't perform in the bedroom?" Fox asked, unable to let that one slide. The guy just walked right into that one.

The glare sent Fox's way from Brynes could incinerate a whole city to ashes, as he went on like the scum hadn't said a thing at all, "she upset because someone's been watching our house. I know the police don't have any reason to put me under surveillance, so I ask why you feel the need to stalk my family."

"I'm not sure what to say, since I don't know what the hell you're talking about," his face not revealing that he was lying through his teeth.

Brynes sniggered, "playing dumb does suit you but, that's beside the point," he smiled, "I just not sure how the public would feel about Transgenics unlawfully installing surveillance devices, in an innocent man's home. It would hurt you little; _let our people go _campaign wouldn't it? No one likes being on Big Brother without the audition."

"A guy like you is hardly squeaky clean, so if you found surveillance equipment in your house could be anyone; Pissed of lover, looking to exact revenge."

Brynes simply signaled behind him, which had Alec and Fox on alert, and had his smile widening. Walking out of the shadows with a backpack, and a stony expression as always, Cage, who threw the bag at Alec feet, "I believe those belong to you."

Alec didn't need to think too hard on the contents of the bag, so he just looked at the guy like he'd lost his mind. "Think you're girl there got me confused with someone else."

"Leave me and my family alone, 494," Brynes smiled a sickly sweet smile, which was high on danger, "I won't warn you again," before walking away, but as if remembering something he snapped his fingers and turned around once again. "By the way, here's a parting gift." tossing an envelope he'd retrieved from his trench coat, "Hope we won't need to have this conversation again."

Only when both Transgenics were assured it wasn't double cross, did Fox pick up the backpack and throw it into the water. Alec opened the enveloped and looked at the content, and his heart fell. Every single picture was of Nicole, and recent too, because some were with Clemente. His little sister, his Nicky was being tailed by the bloody Familiars! And not only that, they just subtlety threatened harm on his baby sister? Those bastards just made Alec their worst nightmare, when all he was before was a bad dream.

***

"This can't be right," Luke frantically typed on his keyboard, trying to figure out where he made an error.

Mole groaned, he really hated when the squirrel boy said statement like those then didn't elaborate on them, "Mind expounding on it?"

"What?" he asked, distracted before realizing it was Mole who asked and quickly did as requested, "I've picked up on Hoyt's signal but it doesn't make any sense."

"Spill it, Shorty."

"I've been trying for the 96 hours to track down the smallest signal on Hoyt, whether phone or otherwise, and came up with zero, but a few minutes ago I picked up on his cell signal once again, and according to my tracking software Hoyt is North of the American border, in Canada."

"So why can't that be right?"

"Because the signal bounced back to Seattle…" he quickly laughed which got a growl from Mole. "My bad, the signal in Canada is from the back tracking software. So that explains him dropping of the grid for four days."

"Well problem is do we tell her highness who just stepped through the door, or wait 'til princess get back?" Mole asked, because judging from the happy smile on her face, things probably went well and the thing that will wipe it off her face fastest would probably be anything Hoyt related. There were also Alec's strict instructions on not telling Max before himself, and to be honest he was more concern about Alec's wrath than Max's bitchiness. And Luke seemed to be feeling the same way.

***

The last thing Alec and Fox were expecting when they got back to TC was a celebration. The party was in full swing; music, dancing and laughter filling the street. "Did we walk into the twilight zone?" seeing Gem laughing and smiling for the first time in what seemed like years, encouraged by insanely happy Dalton.

Nick approached them with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face, "You guys should see your faces right now, priceless." throwing an arm around both her brother and Fox's shoulders.

"So what's with the Madre Graz weekend?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Max managed to get the bill approved, hence McKinely got his butt kick proverbially." retrieving two beers from a cooler in Command, handing them to her two favorite boys. "So how did the meeting go?"

It took a lot to not let his face fall, but he managed it, "Brynes' just had a stick in the butt nothing serious."

Fox could tell his friend was lying through his teeth, and Brynes could turn out to be a spiteful bastard and ruin their newly acquire victory. What was more worrying than that was that, Brynes managed to find equipment hidden by Transgenics who were excellent at stealth, and how had they managed to tail Nicole without her knowledge.

Shit was hitting the fan, before they had a chance to duck.

**TBC**

_A/N: I don't know the US process of passing a bill. But what I meant was I believe the president can't enforce anything on a state without the states approval…I think. The bill is yet to be passed so…Yeah. And as always…_

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._

_More soon_


	4. Chapter 3: When It All Falls Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, or the characters.**

**A/N: **Thank you for the review and everyone who read, much appreciated. Longer chapter.

**Chapter 3: When It All Falls Apart**

The following months were filled with trips between Seattle and Washington DC, for Alec to finalize there freedom. Most of it was campaigning for their bill to get it passed easily, as well as negotiating Rights and Laws that would pertain to Transgenics. It was hard to juggle his duties at TC with negotiations but, with proper delegation and Max getting completely into the swing of running TC once again since negotiations were over on her end, things got done. He got constant updates on the Cage, Hoyt and Brynes situation, on his cell when he was out of state, and always got a debrief when he got back.

As for Brynes' subtle threat against Nicole, for the time being it was just an idle threat. But, he had Fox keep an eye on her anyway. Max as well was under Fox watch like any good SIC would do, and his reports about her were worrying. According to him, Max was back to her pit-bull nature hounding everyone to nip the Familiars problem in the bud, but also like always getting carried away and forgetting about her health.

And now, as he watched her noting the dark circles and tired eyes, he could see clearly that Fox had understated things. She looked thinner and paler, probably making her prone for a seizure any time soon. He didn't like the fact that with his busy schedule he'd missed this. But now that everything had fallen into place in DC, he could go back to focusing on TC and it problems only.

"Gem sent over some food," Alec commented offering her the Gem care package that consisted of roasted chicken and baked potatoes. He didn't fail to notice she didn't even look up from the maps. "The idea of me bringing you food is so you eat."

Max spared a short look at the food before her, and returned to pouring over the maps without so much as move toward it. "Not hungry." She just couldn't think about anything else with Hoyt and Cage out there.

"On a weight loss program I don't know about?" he questioned, grabbing the map out of her hand to get her full attention. Whether she liked to or not she was going to get some rest, even if he had to drag her to a bed and tie her down.

Max just scowled, trying to grab for the map back, to no avail.

"I'm going to assume you're trying to make sense?" she asked, too exhausted to think of what Alec was getting at.

"Max have you looked in the mirror lately?" he asked going for the straight shooting approach.

"No, been kind of busy trying to keep track of our _friends_, to give in to vanity," she answered reached for the maps again only to have him hold it out of reach, her frustration mounting. "Alec what's your glitch?"

He raised an eyebrow as if to say it was obvious, but she just raised one back in annoyed askance, "You running yourself to the ground."

"I don't see how this is any of your business," reaching for the maps relentlessly, only retrieving them by stealing them from him when he steady her as she stumbled in her struggle.

He chuckled, "are you seriously that delusional Max?" covering the Map with his hand so she just had to give him her attention once again, "Last time you did this, you almost died Max! or have you forgotten about the never ending series of seizure you went through."

All she could do was scowl, unable to come up with anything to counter that. She really didn't want to remember that time it was a very dark time for her, and if Alec was bring it up he was definitely worried.

"I get that you want to handle this thing Maxie, and the whole micro-managing thing is kind of cute… when you're not ready to fall on your ass at any second," he was surely going to get smacked or punched for the _cute _comment, but that was what he was aiming for, to assure him that he was getting through to her.

Max sighed and allowed herself to deflate, even accepting his tender caress on her cheek. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she needed a bit of touching from time to time and Alec provided that when she needed it the most. She was tired, but the truth was every time she did, the nightmares can back, which had became even worse was with Hoyt's little phone call.

It wasn't a secret that Fox was Alec's eyes and ears when he was away, and he was definitely looking out for her, but even he didn't know about Hoyt. And to be honest, they had enough problems to deal with, without her adding her monster to the mix. "Fine," she relented, "but your ass better keep me posted when I get up," adding a warning. Then just to not make it a chick-flick moment, she swatted him in the arm, "Don't ever call me _cute_."

He had to smile at that; she let go of him calling her Maxie but couldn't accept being called cute? Yup that woman had to be the most frigging complicated he ever met to date.

***

"So how many times has Hoyt been popping up north recently?" Alec asked Fox, knowing he was about the most frank Transgenic in TC, other than Mole and Nicole.

Fox made himself more comfortable, knowing it was going to be a long one or at least a strenuous. "Inclusive of the first time Luke picked up on his little expeditions, 10 times. If you ask me, that's where the epicentre of their operation is, and Brynes' just there to distract us with his apparent _suspicious activity_."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Alec looked over at the maps, and tried to make sense of it. "How about White, got any trails on him?"

It wouldn't be pleasant to hear, but Fox answered anyway, "Whitey is still MIA. We tried looking for leads form the last time we saw him above ground, but all turned out cold."

White still being out of the picture was not a good thing, in fact it was more trouble than before. Since his plan failing and him being forced underground put TC, and more specifically Max and himself, top on his shit list. But knowing exactly what his minions were up to, would definitely help that situation from escalating. "How 'bout Cage?"

"Believe it or not guy's being a complete boy scout, not a foot out of line," another piece of news that was less than pleasing to hear. The more straight shooting Cage was, the more suspicious he appeared.

"Things are not adding up…" McKinley conceding defeat on the bill was major fishy, coupled with a frequent flyer Hoyt, Boy scout Cage and supposedly active Brynes? Something was not right. "What else?"

"Supposedly, White wasn't just blowing wind out his ass about Max taking his kid," Fox informed him. "Max went crazy nervous when she heard Hoyt was poking his nose in Canada. But her and roller boy confirmed the kid was still with his aunt."

Why did it figure she'd lied to him when he'd asked her. He didn't need to know the location, but he'd expected the truth. Well… shows where he stands with her right? "Okay… According to this map, you guys narrowed the search to the Quebec region, which is great except it's a bloody place is huge."

"I wouldn't worry to much about that, Mac's helping out."

"Mac?" not familiar with the name.

"Girl crushing out crazy on Dalton, but a crazy whiz with her hacking and tracking skills," it still didn't look like it convinced Alec of anything. "Trust me she puts Luke and Dix , heck include Log Boy in that equation, to shame."

Alec couldn't help get sidetracked for a bit, Dalton was kind of like his kid brother so hey, I guess got to know if he was macking on Mac. "He interested?"

"Enough for Gem to front him some _protection_."

"And he better hope he isn't hitting that, or I'm going to be kicking his ass."

"Trust me a crazy combination of me, Nic and Gem, told him Big Brother Alec would beat his ass senseless if he even thought of thinking a stupid thought."

He smile, you gotta love his crazy family. "So how long do you think she'll take on locking down coordinates?"

"She was working on them for Max a few hours ago, I'm sure she'll lock down something more concrete by the end of the day."

He sighed, knowing Max would be royal bitchy if she woke up from beauty sleep and found zero results, "And Nic?"

"I've been watching Nic like a hawk, I promise she's safe."

Alec could only hope. He'd almost lost her once, he couldn't go through that again.

***

"How is the girl," No greeting were necessary, they already know who was calling and he didn't deem it necessary to make them.

Cage looked up, watching the blond in question buy a coffee, "I'm looking at her right now."

"How about 494 and 452?"

"They rarely leave TC so it's harder to pull off our plans as we'd thought," Cage explained, eyes still trained on the blonde. "However, the cockroach needs to be taught a lesson for not heading our warning, I thinks it's time we showed them we are serious."

What Cage wanted was a small fish in his book, but Cage and Hoyt always needed their transgenic kills to not feel like they were losing this battle against them, "Fine. Do it but, don't even think about getting caught."

"We won't."

"Be ready to move soon. Fen'stol."

Cage couldn't help but smile. Today he was going to put that cocky scum of the earth in his place. Dialling the number, he set things in motion, "Kill her," were the only words he stated before hanging up again.

***

It was no secret that her ass was going to get kicked by Alec for sneaking out of TC without a watch dog, but it was something that needed to be done. They had to be missing something in Wyatt's office, that closed up lose ends. But her search, yet again, came up empty.

Nic had just jumped down from the fire escape, when her phone began to vibrate. It was just like her to get caught this early in the game, she'd been gone only an hour. "What do you want Fox?" taking the angry route, so she could turn back the impeding lecture on him.

"Apparently a death wish I didn't know about," he replied caustically, "Where the hell are you Nic?"

Discreetly looking around to make sure no-one saw her, she entered the main street and began making her way back to her bike. "Are you worried about me?" she asked sardonically, quickening her pace, but not too much to draw her attention. She really needed to get back if Fox was this worked up. Fox's reaction had always been an indicator on Alec's reactions, and judging from this one she was bound to get hit by disappointment and anger. Lethal combination when it came from Alec.

"Nic…" there was a warning in Fox's normal deep drawl, that told her and anyone in the vicinity he wasn't joking around.

"Okay, I'm outside Wyatt's Clinic I'm heading back now, relax?"

"Relax?" he asked with a snicker, "do you know who you're big brother is? Let not forget the big lizard who's got the hots for you."

Rolling her eyes, she straddled her bike. "Here that?" she asked after giving the engine a few rave. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes tops, just avoid looking in their general direction til I get there ok?"

"I have permission to kick you ass if you get here even a micro second late, clocks ticking Nicky," was his last warning before he hung up.

Sometimes she wondered if she had one, or three overprotective brothers. Gunning her engine, she sped down the street planning to make it back in 10, just to spite him.

Lucky for her the lines at sector points weren't as backed up as they normally were, and the sector cops were all males with oversexed minds, letting her through without too many questions. A smile graced her face when she realized she would beat Fox's ultimatum by oh, 7 minutes.

Just as she hit a turn in full speed, a sedan drove on to the road out of nowhere force her to make a quick turn that set her and the bike sliding across the road. Her black Ducati, sliding further to crash against a wall a few feet away. The only way to resist more injury, than the obvious bruised ribs and busted knee, was let her body he thrown in which ever direction she was going.

Once the momentum of her body rolling on the ground stopped and she could catch a breath, she tried to get up only to be rewarded by swift, hard kick to her already bruised ribs by a booted foot that sent her rolling a few times more and crying out in pain. She hadn't noticed the same sedan drive up to her, or noticed the heavily muscles man come out with a bat and bad attitude. "Hello beautiful," he sneered, resting the bat on his shoulder, and looking down on her with murderous intent. "Miss me?"

She knew that voice, and it didn't bode well for her, as she tried to get on her feet again, but the same booted foot shoved her roughly on her back, so she could confirm her worst fear. Deacon. Max had Hoyt as her worst Familiar nightmare, she had Deacon; Large and muscled with the psychotic ice blue eyes and twisted smile on his face.

A crippling fear took over all of her battered body and senses. She was going to die.

**TBC**

_A/N: someone asked I if there was a prequel, I'd written something close to a prequel but abandoned it and chose to start here. Maybe after I finish this, I might tweak it and post. As always…_

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._

_More soon_


	5. Chapter 4: Spiralling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, or the characters.

**A/N: **thank you for the review and everyone who read, much appreciated. There is a bit of violence.

**Chapter 4: Spiralling**

After tying up loose ends in regards to supplies and internal crisis, it was time to check if Max had actually done what he'd requested and taken a nap. Pushing the creaking door open as quietly as possible, he crept toward the bedroom. To be honest, he was fully expecting her to have bailed, but there she was curled under covers breathing evenly. It was quite a sight for sore eyes, because of late it was one he hadn't seen. It was a promise he'd made to Joshua and Original Cindy, always look after her. And it would be terrible to dishonour their memory by letting her run herself to the ground, even if it was for TC.

He was happy with the sight, since it had taken a long time to get her to even close her eyes after Hoyt. And when he'd managed to convince her that she was truly safe and she could go to sleep, she couldn't spend less than five minutes without breaking into serious night terrors. Finally, he'd managed to find a way to get her to sleep without heavily medicating her, and it was simple. He had to be at her side until she fell asleep, to his soft assurances and gentle caresses. Out of all the crap he had to go through in the years, one of the most heart wrenching and painful was watching tough bitch Max, suffer horrendous demons on her own.

He still didn't know the full story about, the whole ordeal that left Max terribly injured and shaken and two of his most treasured friends dead. Sure he could have badgered her for the truth, but somehow he knew the truth would be hard to bare, and cruel for her.

For a transgenic to scar, it took something pretty gruesome. Max had one, spanning almost her whole back that refused to fade. Sometime he wondered if the scar itself refused to fade or if it was Max who refused to let it fade. He had a scar, on his left hip that didn't fade for decades, but finally began to when he found Nicole again. It was still there, but not as pronounced as it once were.

"This could be considered stalking," Max commented without moving a muscle, knowing his eyes were trained on her. She hadn't said a word, just watched his pensive expression in the dark. Hazel-green orbs looking at her but not quite seeing her, due to his internal contemplation and thoughts.

He smirked, snapping out of his thought process. "And that could be considered my bed," his tone light and teasing, a far cry from his morbid thoughts.

"Are you complaining?" she countered as she sat up finally. "'cause if you are I'll have you know it was you who demanded I get to bed."

"I didn't know I could demand a thing from you Maxie," grinning as he took a seat on the other side of the bed, and rested his back on the headboard. "As for you getting a bed, did it have to be mine? Unless of course this is some sort of subtle hint about you wanting me."

A few years back, she would have gotten some kind of violent at the innuendo. But now she understood it just Alec being Alec. "On minute you are on my case about looking ready to drop dead, the next your propositioning me. Contradicting much?"

He could only laugh at the comment. She was definitely back. "Hungry?"

"Do you have some sort of food fetish? It the second time today you've propositioned me with food," taking the offered plate and taking a few bites to get him off her back about eating.

"It's working, since your in my bed and all."

She laughed. It felt like a decade since she'd let a sincere laugh through, and she'd forgotten how good it felt.

***

When a cat is backed into a corner, they fight back and that was exactly what she did. Nicole kicked out hoping to catch him in the side of the knee, but it wasn't enough. The force put behind it just wasn't enough to bring the no-pain bastard down. In fact the attempt seemed to have amused him rather than anything else, as he picked her up by the throat, "I'm disappointed baby," loving her gag under his grip. "Thought we'd have much more fun."

Clawing her at his arm with a vengeance didn't get her released, it seemed to just make him squeeze tighter. Her eyes lost the battle to not roll to back, as her body went limp and her head lolled to the side.

***

"Its as we expected, there are definitely more of them, and from all the recon I've done they are all something close to what 494 and 452 are," it wasn't news they were hoping for, but news they had expected from the get go. "It's also certain that's where the old man's hiding out."

The good news Hoyt had managed to spout out was that, they'd finally found that elusive old bastard and he could finally put a stop to him once and for all, "I'm guessing the reason you called is because you have failed to see a way through their defences, I'm I right?"

"It's certainly better protected than the other facilities we've encountered, but if I have more time I can certainly find a chink in their armour."

"Do they pose an immediate threat?"

"No, but-"

"-Then leave it for now. Brynes' needs your help with his part of this operation, so return there and lend your expertise."

"What about the _girl_?"

"Don't worry yourself about it, worry about what I tell you to worry about. Fen'stol."

"Fen'stol," he despised not being part of the bigger picture, but right now he wasn't the one running the show so it wasn't his place to argue. If it were, the facility would her been a primary concern, and would be taken out immediately. But like he said, it wasn't his concern.

***

A cry of pain resonated through the whole room as he broke her other leg. The pain her body was in was excruciating. Left arm was broken in two place, right shoulder was dislocated severely and left knee horridly banged up added to the new injury that was a deliberately broken leg.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" Deacon watched her with a wild psychotic fascination in his icy eyes. If one could actually name that light it would be almost lusty. He wouldn't deny that he'd always had an unnatural fascination to this particular blonde haired transgenic, and maybe that was why he hated her even more. To be so curious about a no good scum was never a good thing.

She couldn't show him any sign of pain, it would just feed his twisted amusement. But she couldn't complete keep her poker face, as a wince covered her face. And just like he feared, Deacon picked her up once again by the neck and slammed her down on a metal chair.

"Are you scared?" he asked cruelly, as he situated himself between her legs and lowered his face inches from her.

She had to admit that his eyes would have been mesmerising if they weren't filled with malice and cruelty. It was even worse that Deacon was an undeniably a good-looking guy, but all that just became nasty and terrible with his actions. Was she scared? Yes, immensely so. The tightening of his large hand around her neck, was confirmation that this wasn't just to scare or threaten the Transgenics, but to send a cold and stern message to Alec and Max.

Damn her. The proximity to her was torturous. The fascination was, attraction and with her so close he had to fight the urges surging through his vein. She was one of _them, _a fact that wouldn't change any time soon. The unmasked fear in her olive-grey eyes was unmistakable as her lids became heavy with the lack of oxygen. There was no fight at all from her because her arms were too injured to move.

She let out half hearted coughs, but she was fading…

***

Alec looked at his watch and the screens that still displayed nothing new, restlessly. Three hours. Three frigging hours of sitting with their thumbs up their ass, while his baby sister was out there. Right now he was going to swallow his pride if he had to, and go to Brynes. It made him sick to his stomach, to think about the knowing smirk on that bastards face that would surely be there when he came to ask for Nicole. He couldn't even exact just revenge, because it would jeopardize years of negotiation. _Damn it! _he punched the wall next to him, barely feeling the pain.

Blame. He wanted to blame Fox so bad for not looking after her, but he knew that wouldn't be unfair. Both of them equally cared for Nicole and his friend was probably feeling the same hopelessness he was feeling, if not worse. The fact that he hadn't said a word to his SIC, was probably adding to that but, he just…

"Where do you think you're going?" Max asked blocking his beeline to the door. She didn't like the feral anger in those hazel-green. Don't get her wrong, she got that Nicole was missing, but she also probably wouldn't forgive herself if she let Alec go anywhere in the state he was in. Because, that look meant one of two things. He was going to kill, or he was going to be killed. And both scared her equally.

His eyes didn't change as they landed on her, his height making it even more menacing, "what the hell does it look like Max, I'm going to get Nic back." the words practically growled out at her. He really didn't need Max the Meddler right now.

"Not like this you don't," curbing the fear in her belly, to step up to him. If he wanted to leave, he had to get through her first.

The air was charged with dangerous tension, as all transgenic watched with bated breaths for Alec's reaction. It wasn't oblivious to everyone, that right now Max was walking on thin ice, coming between an alpha and his sibling.

"And who's going to stop me you?" he stepped even closer, and his tone more steely and icy.

Dear Lord it was about to get ugly. Everyone knew that Alec would never hurt Max, he never did, but now when the air around him was so charged with rage and anger, his instincts were the only thing guiding him, and Max challenging him was currently a threat in his eyes. And threats? Well, they got taken care of.

She hated admitting she was scared, but damn it, Alec looked like he was ready to snap, and the brunt of him exploding would probably be the one standing in his way. Currently, that was her. Taking an unconscious step back, she watched shamefully as he brushed passed her and walked out the door. Alec had never scared her, but at that moment she was piss-in-her-pants scared.

The only one with enough gull to follow was Fox, who would likely to aid than try and stop the enraged Leader.

As they rode out of TC gates, both Alec and Fox sensed danger and stopped to scan the night. Sure enough heading directly for them was a Sedan with no intention of slowing down. Both dismounted, and reached for their guns and so did the Transgenics patrolling the perimeter. As the car got closer, all of them tighten their grip on their guns ready for anything.

But just as they whipped out there gun to shoot, the car drifted. a body fell out the back seat, and the car raced down the way it came. Alec moved before anyone could stop him, though bloodied and facing away from him, his gut told him one thing. _Nicole._

_TBC_

Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own".

More soon


	6. Chapter 5: Hanging By A Moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, or the characters.

_A/N: Thank you for the review and everyone else who took the time to read this, much appreciated._

**Chapter 5 : Hanging By A Moment**

Max had naturally taken over full reign of TC, since Nicole battered body had been dropped on their doorstep. Most may have thought her unfeeling as she hadn't checked to see if Alec was alright in the last 48 hours, but the truth was that she couldn't bare to see him broken. It was no secret how much Alec adored his little sister, and her being dumped at their doorstep barely breathing was hard for him to bare. There was only one reaction she expected from him, unaltered rage, but if anything the usually happy-go-lucky transgenic was numb. No emotion escaped him, as he sat vigil at his sister side.

It was selfish, but she just didn't want to see Alec like that again. With Joshua's death, he'd pretty much put up walls and didn't let his grief through. And now it was only more walls but also numbness and that was not a way she ever wanted to see Alec. Therefore, to avoid thinking about him she dove further into TC and Hoyt, Brynes and Cage.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Dalton asked, when Max asked for any new progress on Brynes, Hoyt or Cage.

She wasn't surprised the teen had spoken up, facts were that Alec was like a big brother to him and if anything affects or hurts his big brother, well… Dalton got protective as ever. And just like, Alec, he wasn't afraid to step to her and tell her what's what. It annoyed her, but she respected him greatly for it. "What would you have me do?"

"Go see how your partners doing for one," he said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. But it wasn't, at least not to Max.

She sighed, "Last I heard he was fine." Which was a lie, but right now lame excuses were all she had and damn it she was going to use them. True, Fox had tersely told her that Alec was fine when she'd asked him, but she honestly thought he was just being a protective big brother over her co leader. He too didn't hide how upset he was about Nicole, and how pissed he was at Max for not seeing if Alec was even okay for herself.

"There's a difference between what you heard and what's really going on Max," Dalton contradicted, wondering why the brunette was being so stubborn at such a time.

"Dalton…"

"Why won't you just go see him," he wouldn't take no for an answer.

It was too much, "Because the last time we saw each other, he was ready to rip my head off. You can't help someone who doesn't want your help." her tone close to a yell.

"That's a pathetic excuse an you know it." He was walking on thin ice he knew it, but he wasn't going to stand down. "We both know, the only one who will get through to him right now is you, and you are selfishly staying away. I get it's hard seeing him like that, but damn it Max just put him first for once." He walked away, hoping he made his point and also avoid any bodily harm that Max may inflict on him for his comment.

He knew that Max cared for Alec, and vice verse, but Max seemed to have a serious problem physically showing that, let alone emotionally. But, the sad fact was it was true, she was the one who could get through to him. Hopefully she could get over her crap, and see it too.

***

It was the tenth time he'd called her, and still no answer. Logan was officially worried. She had never stayed this long without hitting him back. Something was wrong. His only option was to call Alec, but that didn't seem possible with all the problems they were facing. It would just be selfish and unfair for him to pile onto that.

He instead looked at other options for help. First on the list was the S1W.

Unfortunately, they weren't much help, and hadn't expected them to.

Right then he wished he could call on the Transgenics, but that wasn't possible, and going to the police wasn't even an option. So he had to do this one on his own.

***

The room was eerily quite, the only sounds came from the heart monitor, ventilator pump and Alec breathing. For a few moments she just stayed at the door and watched him, too terrified to approach him. It was the second time that Alec had scared her to bit in less than 48 hours, and for two different reasons. Now, it was because he was sitting so still not moving, with a stubble on his cheek and eyes barely blinking. Her heart sank, it was worse than she could have even imagined.

Silently, but cautiously she approached Alec standing close but not daring to reach out to touch him. She couldn't, her hand was trembling and her heart was breaking the closer she got. His usually sparkling eyes, were now dull and without any emotion. Dark circles prominently stood out under his eyes.

Alec was the strong one, not her. He was suppose to always come out the other end unscathed but here he was, barely holding on, just a shell. Irrational thoughts run through her head telling her to run, that she wasn't good at the comfort thing, but she forced herself to stay. Dalton, Fox and Mole, said she was the only one who could get through to him. Therefore, she owed it to them and to _him_. So, with an unsure, trembling hand she gently squeezed his shoulder to let him know she was there.

At the gentle touch on his shoulder, he tensed. Sure, he'd sensed her, like he always could, but he just didn't want to acknowledge her or anybody. But, soon his muscles relaxed, and he allowed himself the comfort of her touch. He rarely needed comfort, so he never sought it because after more than twenty years of Manticore rules of no emotions, it was hard to just relax and wear emotions on his sleeve. At the moment he was grateful for the silent comfort she was offering. He hated when people insisted on talking, because it only made the situation worse, the silence and her presences was more than enough.

Taking his relaxation as a good and welcoming sign, she slowly sank onto the armrest. Her hand moving gently across his shoulders in a half embrace, but not quite. It wasn't something she wanted to be responsible for, comforting the person who was meant to be her rock, but she reminded herself that he needed her, and she needed to stop being selfish and be there. But, no-one could force her to look at Nicole, that she wouldn't do. No, she didn't blame the blonde, in fact it would be pretty hypocritical of her to pull the judgement card when she'd broken rule and left TC on her own countless of time. She just couldn't bring herself to see Nicole as anything other than, the tough bitch, overprotective sister to her Alec. They fought, they argued, but when it all come down to it, in their own twisted way, Nicole was one of her best friends. The one who pretended not to care, but was there always.

The pressure building behind his eyes was seriously annoying but, her warm body close to his and her familiar and comforting scent, just brought that into the fore front. He knew it was hard for Max to give the comfort she was offering, but he was thankful for it. Maybe it was the reason he leaned into her, resting his head on the crook of her shoulder. For a moment it seemed to be a bad idea, because damn it he almost broke down there and then, especially after she stiffened for a moment before tightening arm round his shoulder.

***

Blinding light assaulted her, as soon as she cracked her eyes open making her groan in pain. So, her second attempt was done slowly, letting her blue eyes adapt to the light to avoid any type instant searing pain. Before she even, opened her eyes fully she already knew that she was lying on something soft. A bed maybe? And yes, she confirmed it as soon as she was able to focus. The room was expensively furnished. Hardwood floors and ceilings, well maintained, as well as wood panelled walls. Large wooden doors with gold planted handle were the only entry and exit from the room. At least the traditional way. The other way, would be the French doors that probably lead out to balcony. But on attempt at turning the handles came empty, it was locked.

It was odd. She remembered getting a needle in the neck for putting up a fight, and then now she woke up here. This had to be the weirdest abduction she'd ever experienced, if not the most confusing. However, the comforts of her _cell_ didn't feel to good, because it probably meant they had something extremely bad planned.

When the large doors creaked open she froze, turning round to meet her captors.

"Time to go princess," Was all the muscled blue eyed man told her, expecting her to just hop on it and follow.

Raising an eyebrow, she crossed her arms over her chest in defiance she barely felt. "Who are you?" which was obviously not going to be answered.

"We can do this easy, or the hard way. Personally, I prefer the hard way," his eyes glinting with hated and intent to cause bodily harm.

Getting hurt this early in the game wasn't the best option, so she did as asked and let him lead her out of the room.

***

When Barb checked in on her most precious patient, she found a scene that not too many TC residents were privilege to see. Keeping in the shadows, she watched the two leader share an intimate moment. Max sitting on the armrest, arm round Alec's shoulders, and head resting on his crown, eyes closed. Alec's arm was round the brunettes waist, head resting on the crook of her shoulder and hand gently caressing his forearm in comfort.

As much as she needed to check on Nicole for any changes in her condition, Barb also knew the two leader wouldn't appreciate being caught in such a vulnerable position. Instead she just walked away letting them share the moment.

Mac half heartedly initiated another search on locations in Quebec, her attention mostly on the blonde haired transgenic that was the object of her affections. She didn't know why he was so insanely attractive to her. He was a few years younger than her obviously, and he didn't seem interested but, damn it he was gorgeous.

"I don't get it," Gem commented, plopping down into the seat next to her friend. "What do you see in the little twerp anyway?"

Mac smiled at her fellow red-headed friend, "He's cute. He's like…"

"A mini Alec?"

"What?"

"Please," Gem scoffed, seeing right through her friends antics. "Alec is gorgeous, and Tony is like his mini version. It's kind of no brainer what you really like about him."

Mac hated when Gem was right. Okay, maybe she saw a little bit of Alec in Dalton, but there was something else as well in him. "Fine. Yes, but there also that quirky thing he has that's so … sexy."

"That quirky thing is called stupidity," Gem laughed.

Mac just rolled her eyes check the progress of the search, and couldn't help smile at the result. Now, she just needed do a background of the location.

***

After recovering from a rough shove into a seat, she looked up to maybe find out the identity of her captor. Unfortunately, his form was covered by shadows and she couldn't make out a single feature. "So you're the head honcho?" she commented dryly, sitting back in the chair, nonchalantly.

"I don't see why you need to mention the obvious," was all that was said in response. At least now she knew he was male, and worse still his voice was familiar. A bad familiar, naturally. "And I'd rather do this without your sarcasm or hostility."

"Right, cause I'm suppose to be all warm and cosy when I get kidnapped?"

He chuckled. "But then again asking that would be asking to much of you, wouldn't it Ms. Barlow?"

"Wow," again pretending fearlessness. "You know my name, and yet I know nothing about you."

"But you do," leaning forward into the light to let her see who she'd been talking to, a smirk covered his face at the fall of her masquerade.

She paled, and swallowed hard as he moved into the light and revealed himself to her a smirk tugging at his lips. Even if Asha wanted to speak, she really couldn't, as fear covered her whole body.

White couldn't help the chuckle from escaping him. Everything was finally falling into place

**TBC**

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._

_More soon_


End file.
